


Silver Tongue and Sticky Fingers

by tinamachina



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumor around Figaro was that King Edgar was as good with his tongue as he was with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongue and Sticky Fingers

The rumor around Figaro was that King Edgar was as good with his tongue as he was with his hands.

At first, Locke thought that the rumor merely referred to the young king’s way with words. As gifted as he was with mechanics, Edgar was equally as clever at both negotiating with a hostile superpower and striking up a conversation with whatever comely young woman came to court. 

Locke soon discovered, as Edgar pressed him up against a wall, in some tiny room of the dungeon, that there was more to Edgar’s “silver tongue” than he knew. 

***

It was Edgar who threw Locke into this dungeon. Locke had no intention of meeting with the king. Locke was simply “recovering” an artifact from Figaro’s treasure room, but the security systems were more advanced than he realized, and he got caught. Locke felt he was in deep trouble when the king shooed away the guards. He got the impression that he was about to be “interrogated” with one Edgar’s famous gadgets. Yet, the King of Figaro did not seem malicious nor angry, but rather impressed.

“I hear you have the quickest, most nimble fingers of any thief in the world,” Edgar spoke more like a salesman than a monarch. “We can really use a man with your talents…”

“It’s ‘treasure hunter’, Your Majesty,” Locke interjected, with just the required amount of respect, recognizing he was not in a position to insult anyone. “And I don’t work for any king.” Certainly not the ally of my enemy, Locke thought to himself.

“Look, I know you’re not some common criminal,” Edgar stepped closely to Locke, too close for a king to be next to a prisoner. “I can tell. You have some other goal than to get rich quick. That item that you tried to steal was only worth a small fraction compared to some of the other treasures in the vault. Yet, that was the one you bypassed six levels of locks and traps for. One has to wonder why.”

“That’s my business, Your Majesty,” Locke said, looking Edgar squarely in the eyes.

“You’re looking for something,” Edgar would not back down, “something meaningful, something you would probably risk your life for. Whether you believe me or not, so am I.” Edgar put his hands gently on Locke’s shoulders. “Things are not as they appear here. We genuinely need someone like you to help us.”

“With what, Your Highness?” Locke was now a little unsettled. There was something suspicious about Edgar, something he just could not put his finger on.

Edgar said, “You can unlock any door. You can slip into any disguise and sneak into any room undetected. You can smuggle anything to and away from anywhere...”

“So you want me to spy for the Empire?” Locke said curtly.

Edgar leaned in close to Locke’s ear, whispering, “I need you to spy against the Empire.”

Locke was shocked. Now he knew why Edgar had made the guards disappear. “Your Majesty! I’m…confused…I thought…”

“The way the world is right now, one has to keep up appearances,” Edgar said quietly. “Even a king has to choose to either kiss ass or be crushed, and I’ve got too many who depend on me…”

“I understand, Your Majesty,” Locke was beginning to see the bigger picture. “I do. It’s just, I’m not sure about getting involved in political games…”

“Or you could stay in jail for two years.” Edgar said.

“TWO YEARS!?” Locke shouted. “You’re threatening to lock me up until…” Locke lowered his voice to a whisper. “This is blackmail!”

“You DID commit a crime,” Edgar said rationally, standing nose to nose with Locke. “One has to uphold law and order.”

“C’mon,” Locke pleaded. “I can’t stay here! Can’t I just pay a fine or shovel chocobo poo or something?”

And then, that’s when it happened, Edgar’s mouth suddenly crushing against Locke’s, with the treasure hunter’s back flat against the steel wall.

Quickly overcoming his shock, Locke immediately pushed Edgar away, “Whoa. What in the Goddesses’ names was that?”

“I was hoping to further…persuade you,” Edgar leaned in again, folding Locke’s arms against his chest. He brushed his lips against Locke’s, going a little gentler this time.

“But…I…what?” Locke was utterly confounded. Maybe Locke was wrong, maybe this was the reason Edgar shooed away the guards. “You…all the women...?”

“Like I said,” Edgar pressed forward with another kiss, “Things are not as they seem. One has to keep up appearances.” Edgar was more forceful; even as Locke tried to twist his head away, Edgar’s mouth held on, his tongue darting between Locke’s pursed lips.

Edgar pulled back, looking suddenly rueful, “I’m sorry. Is there…someone else?”

Locke found it funny how Edgar asked “Is there someone else?” and not “Do you like boys?” But he found no reason to laugh. “I’m…kind of a widower, but it’s complicated. Very complicated.”

Edgar’s eyes lowered, “I’m sorry.”

Locke said, “It’s why I hate the Empire. It’s why I had no qualms about stealing from an ally of theirs.”

Edgar responded, moving closer again, “I assure you, our allegiance is nothing but lip service.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Locke’s mouth twisted upwards at the corner. “Is this how you typically recruit?” 

“Only the cute ones,” Edgar said, flashing teeth. “I’ve had a bit of a dry spell lately. Fortune favors the bold, as they say.”

“Hey, no hard feelings!” Locke laughed nervously. “OK, I’m in. I kinda have nothing to lose, anyway.”

“Good!” Edgar sighed with relief, “I’m glad.” He gently stroked the side of Locke’s head where his bandana was wrapped.

“And who knows,” Locke said lightly, relaxing his arms against Edgar’s chest as the king inched closer to his face. “Maybe this thing could be…fun.” 

Edgar did not seem like a bad guy to work with, Locke thought to himself. Edgar was not a bad looking guy, either—tall, tan, blond, surprisingly strong, not the kind of body that sat on its butt all day. Not that Locke expected to contemplate the king’s butt, or any other part of his body. It was funny how a situation can change, when one’s back was literally against a wall, Locke thought as Edgar, once more, leaned in for a kiss.

It should not have surprised Locke how good a kisser Edgar was. The king’s reputation was something of myth. Of course, myths could be a little inaccurate, at times. But Edgar’s tongue was warm and slick as Locke opened up his mouth for him, letting Edgar slip inside. Locke’s arms slid from Edgar’s chest to wrap around his back, pulling the king flush against him.

“You’re not quite what I expected,” Locke said, as Edgar swiped his tongue down his throat.

“Oh?” Edgar said, nipping at the skin at Locke’s neck. “What have you heard about me?”

“Only that you’re very talented with your hands,” Locke said with an impish smile, “with a tongue to match.”

“I see,” Edgar said, his hand sliding down Locke’s chest. “And what is your conclusion?”

Locke yelped when Edgar grabbed hold of his crotch, pulling upwards. 

“So far,” Locke squeaked, “I can see some truth to the rumors.” Locke moaned into Edgar’s mouth as the king continued to fondle him. What Edgar was doing to him was probably wrong, but with no one around to see, who would even know? It might have been wrong, but something about Edgar’s hand on him felt pretty damn good. Locke lifted his leg around Edgar’s thigh to give the king better access.

“I like working with my hands,” Edgar said, as he tugged at Locke’s belt, unbuckling it. “I don’t like sitting idle, with nothing to do. I’m not some figurehead on a fancy chair.” Edgar unbuttoned the top of Locke’s pants, as the treasure hunter’s breathing quickened. “I like to fix things, put things together, and take them apart.” Edgar unlaced the fly of Locke’s trousers and slipped his hand inside, making Locke gasp. “I need to keep my hands busy, at all times.” His fingers combed through the patch of hair above Locke’s member, then slowly reached further down. “My hands may be a little rougher than most princes’, but the desert sands have smoothed them. Do you agree?”

“Uh-huh…,” was all Locke could vocalize. Coherent words were not something Locke could make, not with the king’s hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him inside his pants. Yes, Edgar was definitely good with his hands. Rumor confirmed.

“Now,” Edgar said after he ravaged Locke’s mouth one more time. “How about you? I’ve yet to see everything that your hands can do.”

“They’re quicker than you’ve heard,” Locke grinned, and it was Edgar’s turn to gasp. “Your belt is on the floor, Your Majesty.” Indeed, while Edgar had been giving Locke’s cock a massage, the treasure hunter had, one-handedly, loosened the buckle and unzipped Edgar’s suit from neck to groin. The king had not realized this until Locked slipped his hand underneath Edgar’s balls.

“You catch on quickly,” Edgar chuckled. “I like that!” Edgar then grabbed Locke by the hair and yanked him in for a plunging kiss, pumping his hand around his cock more vigorously.

It was nice and warm between Edgar’s legs, as Locke’s hand experimentally rolled the king’s balls. As long as they had gone this far, Locke reached around with his other hand and gave the king’s ass a good, firm squeeze, pulling the king closer. Locke could feel the muscles of Edgar’s ass flex as his hips bucked. The noises they were making--one might think that Locke really was being “tortured”, except Edgar was making them as well. 

Edgar let go of Locke just long enough to push Locke’s pants down to mid-thigh, his hands sliding over his buttocks. The king’s hands were nice and warm, but the shock of cold metal wall against his bare ass made his dick twitch. Locked then watched as Edgar pulled his suit off of his shoulders and down past his hips. Locke had never looked at a man the way he looked at Edgar at that moment. Even with that angry looking organ pointing straight at his belly, Edgar was beautiful—a powerful chest, flat stomach, sinewy arms and sun-drenched skin.

Edgar took Locke and himself in his hand and slowly jerked them both together, as Locke took hold of the king’s ass. The king grinded against Locke, as the treasure hunter squeezed him, kneading his smooth skin, his muscular flesh

“Mmm, yes,” Edgar sighed. “I am impressed,” Edgar held Locke behind his head, dancing against the wall. “Do I live up to your expectations so far?”

All Locke could say was a word that would normally be taboo in front of a crowned head, but this was not a normal meeting between a king and his new agent.

“Good,” Edgar slowed down, ceasing his jerking. Locke caught his breath, groaned at the sudden stop.

“Now that I’ve halfway met your expectations,” Edgar reached up, pulled Locke’s jacket away from his shoulders and tossed it aside. Edgar then lifted Locke’s shirt up to his clavicles, “Time to test that other rumor, shall we?” 

Yes, Edgar’s hands were good, but his tongue…Locke gasped when the king’s tongue flicked against his sensitive nipples, sighed when his tongue traced the ridges of Locke’s stomach, and then…

Locke felt a brief moment of panic. His heart started to race and his head started to spin when Edgar went down on his knees. It was all so surreal to Locke—a king of Figaro kneeling before him! But when Edgar’s tongue lightly flicked at the head of the treasure hunter’s dick, panic was replaced with anticipation and a sharp pang of want. 

Meticulous—that word suddenly popped into Locke’s head, when all other conscious thought was obliterated with Edgar’s mouth on his cock. There was meticulousness about Edgar. Edgar did not just attack it at once, open his mouth and devour it. There was a special amount of care with the way Edgar slowly slid his tongue along the shaft, as if searching for the exact spots that made Locke whimper and whine. He did seem to miss a spot, licking him so thoroughly, lavishing every inch of it with that warm, wet muscle. 

There was a carefulness with which Edgar took him into his mouth, just a little at first, slicking his tongue around his head. Then, in a steady, measured pace, Edgar took him in a little deeper, then a little more, building a rhythm, but maintaining a leisurely speed. 

Locke looked down, watching him. Edgar looked up, meeting Locke’s gaze, smiling. 

Locke reached down and raked his fingers through Edgar’s long blond hair, as the king took him deeper into his mouth, the king’s lips tight around him. Locke played with the king’s hair, threading it through his fingers, pulling at it every so often when the king pressed his tongue upwards, against his underside. He resisted the urge to push the king harder onto him, only guiding him gently, letting Edgar do the work. Locke wound his hips, locking his knees so he would not slide down the wall, letting this white-hot wave wash over him.

He could hear Edgar hum softly, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Edgar kept sucking, his head moving back and forth, back and forth, his lips tight around Locke.

Locke tilted his head back when the pressure in his gut reached its peak. His balls tightened and his dick throbbed mercilessly, and Locke came hard inside the king’s mouth with a long, ragged high-pitched cry. He felt the back of Edgar’s throat spasm, attempting to swallow but coughing instead. Edgar released Locke, dick slipping wet out of his mouth, gasping for air.

Locke slid down the wall gracelessly, landing roughly on his bottom. “Holy sh…” Locke could barely finish a sentence; he was as breathless as Edgar. The treasure hunter took the bandana that had fallen off of his head on the way down, and wiped Edgar’s mouth clean.

“A true gentleman,” Edgar said, still breathing heavily, coughing lightly. “I’ve chosen well.”

“You sure you don’t recruit all your agents this way?” Locke grinned.

“Only the special ones,” Edgar leaned in for another kiss.

“So,” Locke broke the kiss gently, “I can get out of this dungeon now, right?”

“Sure,” Edgar kissed him again. “I might even let you keep that thing you tried to steal.”

“Really?” Locke raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm…maybe,” Edgar smirked. “I might need a few more...favors first.”

“I’m gonna have to ‘pay you back’, aren’t I?” Locke tilted his head down, eyes upward.

Edgar’s mouth twisted filthily, “That…we can save for another time. Let’s not make the guards too worried.”

The guards looked surprised and alarmed with Locke emerged with the king from the dungeon, seemingly unharmed. When their king told them that the thief had fully repented and promised to do some “community service”, any suspicion the guards had dissipated. They only seemed thankful that they had such a kind, merciful ruler.

There were lots of rumors about King Edgar. Only a special few, like Locke, knew the truth.


End file.
